Bathroom
by shizuke
Summary: Sora notices the weirdest things in the oddest place: the bathroom. RikuSora, AkuRoku, CloudLeon, Zemyx.


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all its brilliant characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. Thank you, Testuya Nomura, for making everyone in the game so good-looking.

Pairings: RikuSora, AkuRoku, CloudLeon, Zemyx, (no girls hereT.T)

WARNING: shounen-ai and slight smut.

A/N: Attack of the AU.

* * *

Sora noticed the weirdest things and he noticed them in the oddest place: the bathroom.

Perhaps what was strangest was the amount of time Sora spent in the bathroom. He didn't primp; he didn't put on make-up or check his hair. It was merely all for the sake of not looking stupid.

Years ago, when he finally built up the courage to confess to Kairi, she turned him down because he tried to kiss her with a milk moustache. Of all the things he had to do wrong, he had to get a milk moustache. Why the hell did he order milk in the first place?

Traumatized by that event, Sora had taken to checking his appearance at every given moment and he discovered that this was best done when he was locked up in a bathroom where no one would comment about his shameless preening. He didn't care whose bathroom he did it in, as long as it was a bathroom.

The one he was most accustomed to was, of course, his own bathroom. It was the one he shared with his twin brother, Roxas. Although both of them had rooms of their own, the two rooms were conjoined with this one bathroom. This was Sora's domain. He noticed absolutely everything.

The first time Roxas invited his best friend, Axel, to their house, it was to complete their physics assignment together. Since Axel stayed so late into the night, Roxas decided to let him overnight at their house. Sora knew that the both of them stayed up late finishing their assignment. He went to sleep early, glad that he had finish his assignment much earlier with Riku.

The next morning, Sora entered the bathroom and noticed a change. He didn't realize it immediately but it was there. Unsure whether he was actually hallucinating or not, Sora squinted. No, it was _definitely _there. Something that wasn't there the night before.

There were _scratches_ on the tile of the bathroom wall. Sora scrunched up his face in confusion. Why would there be scratches on the tile? Shrugging absentmindedly, Sora cleaned up and got out of the bathroom. He went to wake his brother up but found him under the covers with Axel. They were both naked.

Later in the day, when his Physics teacher asked the class why both Axel and Roxas were absent today, Sora said nothing.

* * *

"I'm going to go wash up before continuing," declared Roxas, picking himself up from the floor and walking towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth. But before he could get to his pajamas, Axel got to him first. "Axel, our assignment…"

"Forget it," whispered Axel huskily, sliding down Roxas's pants and running his fingers over the weeping organ. Roxas moaned and threw his head back at the contact. "I knew it. I thought you were acting funny all night. Why didn't you tell me you were just horny?"

Roxas' breath hitched when Axel tightened the grip on his erection. He grabbed Axel's forearm hard and started moving to add friction to his lower regions. "We…had our…assignment," he panted between grunts.

Axel smirked and lifted Roxas off his feet. Roxas yelped in surprise and latched on to Axel. "Nice reaction," he purred. He pressed Roxas against the tiled wall of the toilet. "We're not going to school tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Roxas. The confused look on his face was replaced with one of raw lust when he saw Axel coating his fingers with saliva. The blond's eyes completely hazed over when Axel began fingering his entrance.

"No complete assignment, no school. Since there is no way we're finishing that assignment tonight, let's enjoy ourselves." Thus, Roxas was introduced to another piece of Axel's logic. Whatever protest or opinion he had on the matter died when Axel pushed into him slowly, enjoying the mixed look of worry and unhindered pleasure on Roxas' face.

"_Axel!_" gasped Roxas. "Sora's just next door."

"You don't want to be talking about Sora right now," said Axel with a smirk. Once he was completely sheathed, he pulled out a little and slammed home. Roxas keened and his hands flew to the wall behind him. "No more talking about Sora, okay?"

"Who?" gasped Roxas. Pleased with the answer, Axel held Roxas tight against the him and began plundering his insides. Muffling his screams against Axel's shoulder, Roxas couldn't help what his hands were about to do. Scrabbling for purchase on the smooth tiled wall, his nails scratched a tile before flying to Axel's back and digging nails into skin instead.

* * *

Sora didn't enter Cloud's bathroom much although they lived in the same apartment. This was mostly because he always had his own bathroom to occupy. But on the rare occasion that Roxas was using the bathroom when Sora really needed it, he ventured to the bathroom connected to Cloud's bedroom.

Unlike Roxas and himself, Cloud kept everything clean and neat. His toothpaste and toothbrush sat in a lone glass by the sink. The aftershave and razor remained in the shelf behind the mirror. Whatever drops of water left stray would always be wiped away by the cloth that lay innocently on the rim of the sink.

The only flaw in Cloud's bathroom was that his mirror was far too small for Sora's liking. His blond cousin obviously did far less preening as compared to Sora. How Cloud managed to look flawless despite lack of self-grooming was a complete mystery to Sora and the world.

One Friday night, Axel came over for another sleepover after two consecutive movies and popcorn. Sora was about to pop into his own bathroom when he heard screams coming from inside. After hearing, "Axel, _harder_ – aah!" and several grunts, Sora 'eep'ed and ran out of his room.

That was how he ended up at Cloud's bathroom. Cloud was out for a delivery and probably wouldn't come home till next morning. So Sora could preen to his heart's content. But just as he was about to begin, he noticed (yet another) change.

In the lone glass on the corner of the sink were two toothbrushes instead of one. Sora cocked his head to the side in confusion. The blue one, he recognized as Cloud's. But who did the green one belong to? It didn't look new. In fact, it was in a worse condition compared to Cloud's. It destroyed the clean and neat illusion of Cloud's bathroom.

Sora contemplated throwing the toothbrush out but remembered that he shouldn't even be in Cloud's bathroom in the first place. Opting to ultimately ignore the ratty toothbrush, Sora started to observe his reflection in the mirror. But it was as if his attention for detail wouldn't let him go. His eyes picked out something different with the tube of toothpaste Cloud used.

No doubt it was the same brand Cloud was used and it was indeed the same tube of toothpaste Cloud had been using every day. But there was an indent in the middle, meaning someone had squeezed out the toothpaste by pressing the midsection of the tube. Cloud never did that. Cloud always squeezed out toothpaste by pressing the edge of the tube.

This could only mean one thing: someone else had been using Cloud's bathroom (and his toothpaste, no less!) without Sora knowing! Gasp, how was that possible? Sora wanted to tell Roxas. He rushed back to his room but heard Roxas screaming Axel's name and promptly ran out of the room again.

That night, Sora slept on the living room couch, which confused Cloud to no end when he returned home at dawn next morning.

* * *

Leon sighed. "I'm tired of leaving your apartment in the morning with bad breath just because you won't let me use your toothbrush."

Cloud flipped through the newspapers casually. "So? What do you want me to do about it?"

"You have nothing against me borrowing toothpaste, right?" asked Leon. Cloud shook his head. Leon took out his toothbrush and put it next to Cloud's. "It's my old one, for the off days that I actually stay the night after sex."

Cloud nodded in approval. "Since you've got that problem solved…" He put down his newspapers and grabbed Leon's wrist, slamming Leon against the wall of his room and began ravishing his mouth with his tongue.

It wasn't long before Leon turned the tables and pinned Cloud on the bed, grinding his hips against Cloud's with a devious smirk on his lips. Amidst the groans and grunts, he managed to ask, "Aren't you worried that your little cousins are home?"

Cloud shook his head, though Leon couldn't be sure if it was from pleasure or for trying to reply him. "Sora's over at Riku's and Roxas is screwing his friend in his bedroom anyway. He won't mind us doing it."

Leon bit the skin above Cloud's collarbone and traveled downwards, lapping skin as he did. "Are you sure?" he murmured against Cloud's nipple.

"CRAP!" shrieked Roxas slamming the door of Cloud's bedroom close the moment he opened it.

"What's wrong?" asked Axel, buckling up his pants after his latest session with Roxas. Blushing beetroot, Roxas stammered that it was nothing.

Back in the room, Leon raised an eyebrow at Cloud. "You said he wouldn't mind."

Cloud rolled his hips under Leon's and all conversation was abandoned.

* * *

Riku's bathroom was painted blue; everything from the walls to the toilet bowl was blue. Sora kind of freaked out when he first saw Riku's bathroom. The designer must've gone crazy with Riku's room. Even if Sora wasn't that accustomed to Riku's bathroom, he knew something was off when he spotted a spot of crusty white on the wall.

Deciding not to look too much into it for the sake of his sanity, Sora exited the bathroom quickly, not bothering to preen himself anymore.

* * *

There was nothing much to say about this. Riku was in the shower after a particularly hot, wet dream. It involved a certain brunet crying out his name while writhing helplessly under him; helpless in the sense that he was helpless to deny the pleasure that racked his body.

Riku groaned loudly as he climaxed after masturbating in the shower. To his dismay, some of his cum had hit as far as the opposite wall. Cursing softly under his breath, he grabbed a rag and wiped the wall hastily, unwittingly missing a spot for Sora's inspection.

* * *

Sora liked Zexion's bathroom. For one, it had both a bathtub _and_ a stand-up shower place. When Sora first visited Zexion's house, he locked himself up in the bathroom for fifteen minutes to explore the bathroom. It was at that time that Sora discovered Zexion's collection of hand cream.

It was located in the cupboard underneath the sink. Sora had never seen so many types of hand cream in his life. Chuckling to himself, Sora closed the cupboard and took a moment to make sure that he looked okay.

The next time he visited Zexion's bathroom was a couple of months later. Zexion had accidentally taken Sora's math textbook and Sora came over to retrieve it. But Sora wasn't going back without paying a visit to Zexion's large bathroom.

Once again, Sora opened the cupboard underneath the sink to admire Zexion's collection of hand cream. Imagine his surprise when he found them all missing. In their stead was a new collection of lube, one of every flavour. There was everything from chocolate to cherry. Sora closed the cupboard, pale-faced.

Sora never entered Zexion's bathroom ever again.

* * *

Demyx breathed irregularly as slid himself onto Zexion, his hand stroking his own organ as he did so. Zexion slapped his hand away and planted a hard grip on Demyx's erection, eliciting a dismayed yelp from Demyx and taking his attention away from his bottom.

As a result, gravity took hold and pushed Demyx all the way down onto Zexion. Demyx gasped for life while Zexion convulsed in pleasure under him. It took all of his self-restraint not to go too fast with Demyx at that moment.

After the pain ebbed away, Demyx started to move up and down above Zexion, aiming for his prostate to hit the tip of Zexion's cock at every strike. The room echoed with his groans and Zexion's silent satisfaction. Although Zexion was a silent lover, his face showed everything.

Demyx could cream on the spot just by the look on Zexion's face right now.

"Zexion," panted Demyx after his release. "Why hand cream? Why don't you just use lube like everyone else?"

Zexion paused in thought. "Because they smell better."

Demyx laughed. "Smell is hardly a factor if this is what we're doing. Switch to lube. It's easier on me."

And so Zexion obeyed.

* * *

Everyone noticed a change in Sora. He stopped looking obsessively in the mirror to make sure he looked okay. In fact, he stopped spending hours in the bathroom. Nobody knew what had happened but everyone agreed that this was a good change for Sora.

He didn't need to preen himself so much, after all. Sora looked good just the way he was.

But when Sora finally worked up enough courage to ask Riku if he liked him, Riku couldn't help but laugh at the milk moustache that was on Sora's upper lip. Sora nearly cried. He wanted to walk away and never see Riku ever again.

But Riku pulled him back and kissed him full on the lips. "Next time, wipe your mouth," Riku said with a smile as he removed Sora's milk moustache with a wipe of his thumb.

* * *

A/N: Covered all the pairings I supported in KH. What do you think?


End file.
